Starving Penitent
by Padfut-n-Prongs
Summary: Robin is kidnapped and Spoiler enlists Young Justice to help find him. Each part is told from a different members POV.
1. Secret

DC comics own Young Justice and its members. I wanted to write my own take of things for this story. I would love any feedback on this because it is my second attempt at fan fiction. Enjoy!  
  
*XDOC  
  
Young Justice Starving Penitent Part 1: Secret  
  
  
  
I feel as if I'm going to die. The sad thing is, that had already happened. Sitting here in one of the many rooms in the hotel, I know it's silly to hide from the rest of Young Justice. But there's one person in particular that I'm avoiding, Robin.  
  
I didn't mean to be so angry, but when I saw Robin and that Spoiler girl together, I just became so, so, ANGRY! Finally, after having been confined for so long, I thought I had found someone whom I could love, and who could return my love. After having been poked, prodded, victimized and used as a lab rat by sadistic scientists, I thought I had found in him my salvation. In the form of a young man named Al Draper. I know that isn't his real name, but that doesn't matter. I know the boy, no, man, behind the mask and that's all I care about.  
  
I know it's more of a fantasy than reality, but I desperately want Robin to care for me. When I'm around him, I feel as if he turns me from a shy young woman just finding herself, into a penitent, starving for his attention.  
  
I know he's not mine, someone I could control or own. Yet when I saw them standing there together, I knew in my heart that this Spoiler was my rival for Robin's affections. I felt as if I had no control of my own body when I leapt toward that girl, that evil who was threatening to live up to her name.  
  
Ever since I could remember who I had been, I felt as if my life was missing something. I had never known much love in my house. It had always seemed like my parents were too afraid of Billy to pay me much attention. When Billy killed me, I never knew that I could feel so much pain.  
  
When I was reborn into the mist being the scientists created, I learned there were no boundaries. But I am going to try and put the past behind me. I've found a sense of belonging with Young Justice. And I found Robin.  
  
But I know Robin is a serious person. He's never shown any kind of interest in starting a relationship with anyone on Young Justice. I hoped that with time, he would come to see me as more than a friend, more than someone to be protected.  
  
I want to die because I know that my outburst might have cost me any chance I might have had with him. He's fiercely loyal to his friends, and this Spoiler is obviously more than a friend. I know what I have to do. I have to go find him. I have to apologize and set this right. If it means apologizing to Spoiler than so be it.  
  
I slowly floated around the hotel, looking in each room as I came to it. I finally frowned and stopped looking after I checked the hotel from top to bottom. I misted around the grounds of the hotel for about 20 minutes after checking the interior. I glanced around, peering in the woods surrounding the hotel. I had thought Robin was in the area but apparently I'd been wrong.  
  
I passed Bart and Cassie, and asked them to help me find him. They understood my reasons and immediately started to help. Then Kon and that Empress girl came to help too. I am still a little leery of her. Her father is one of those agents that keep trying to capture me.  
  
Oh well, as long as the others trust her I will give her the benefit of the doubt. Kon had said that he knew Robin had left yesterday after the mess with Spoiler and myself, but had assumed he had come back. Not even Impulse was able to locate him so I guess he had just stayed home. Probably because of me. I sighed. Home. One of the many places I would never see again.  
  
A soft noise brought me out of the impending reverie. I glanced around and saw nothing. The others did the same. Then I looked up. There in the trees was none other than Spoiler!  
  
Sitting on a branch in her purple costume was the source of my problems! I started towards the tree, but then held back. Why would Spoiler have come here? Robin isn't in the area and Spoiler doesn't know any of the other members of YJ, so.. I stopped myself. I would hear Spoiler out, fair and square. I would show Robin the kind of person I really am.  
  
I watched as Spoiler dropped down out of the tree. She glanced around at us and took a deep breath. Her body language struck me as looking really nervous and upset. Her movements were jerky and she was dipping her head as if trying to decide what to do.  
  
"I was unsure about coming here after what happened," she said. But I have to ask you for your help. Robin is your friend too and you have a right to know the situation."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cassie asked. "We saw Robin yesterday. Are saying he's missing?"  
  
Spoiler nodded. "Batman contacted me a few hours ago to ask me to help look for him. I don't know about you guys, but Batman has never asked me for anything! If he feels Robin's in danger and can't find him, I'd say this is big!"  
  
Robin was missing! And Batman had actually enlisted Spoiler's aid in finding him! I knew what Spoiler was talking about. Batman always seemed to be in control. He frightened me because when I looked at him, I could see he wasn't afraid to die. Like the abyss didn't scare him. It was as if he had seen death, kicked its ass and walked away unscathed.  
  
I fought the urge to fly out of there at top speed and start to look for Robin. Even through her mask, I could tell Spoiler was about to cry. Her shoulders were hunched and she had clasped her hands. For the first time I thought about how she felt for Robin. How long had they known each other? Liked each other? If I was to win Robin's heart I wanted to do it fairly, not by hurting someone else.  
  
"Do you have any leads?" I asked. I hoped I was hiding my fear better than Spoiler was.  
  
"Batman told me that Robin never got back to his school last night. I think we should start looking for him between here and his and the school. I don't know what he's told you about where he lives, but this is too important to care about secret identity stuff. Robin goes to school in a place called Brentwood." I noticed that she stumbled a bit over the name of the town.  
  
"Did you know that before a few hours ago?" I couldn't help asking her.  
  
"If you have to ask, no I didn't," Spoiler said. I heard the pain in her voice and instantly felt bad.  
  
"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I'm just as worried about him as you are. I hope we can put aside our differences to find Robin."  
  
I smiled at her and hoped I had said the right thing. It was still hard for me to know what to say in tense situations like this. I saw her smile through the cloth of her costume. Even through her mask it looked a bit strained, but it was a smile nonetheless.  
  
"Lets get going all ready!" Superboy said.  
  
" I think we should spilt up into search teams," Cassie said, "Superboy and Empress, myself and Spoiler, and Impulse and Secret. If we're going to find Robin we all have to work together. Does everyone know where the town of Brentwood is?"  
  
Everyone nodded. I had heard of it and knew it wasn't exactly close by, so we had a lot of ground to cover. Cassie impressed me with her confidence and ability to take charge. She had come a long way from the uncertain girl I had first met.  
  
But then we both had learned a lot in the past few months about ourselves. And Robin had made that possible. If we don't find him I don't know what I'm going to do. What could have happened to him that not even Batman was able to locate him?! We would find him, no matter how long it took and whatever the cost.  
  
Coming up:  
  
Part 2: Wonder Girl 


	2. Wondergirl

DC comics own Young Justice and all its members, etc, etc.here's part 2. I like to use commas, so if it gets to be to many, just tell me. This part is a little longer and hopefully the plot develops. ^.^  
  
*XDOC  
  
  
  
*Young Justice *Starving Penitent *Part 2: Wonder Girl  
  
When I woke up this morning I didn't anticipate having to lead the search for Robin. It sounds silly, like a title of a movie or something. The brave young members of Young Justice, off to find their intrepid leader.  
  
Yeah right. I feel like a charlatan, telling everyone what to do. When Spoiler showed up and told us Robin was missing, I almost had a heart attack. I've always admired how confident he was without being arrogant. Making calculated decisions based on the info available, leading us, saving us on more than one occasion.  
  
Flying along while carrying Spoiler was a pain, but we could cover more ground than traveling at her pace. I held her under her arms as we flew along. I had everyone get the headsets we had used to keep in contact before when looking for Harm, so we would be able to coordinate the search grid.  
  
It seemed my idea of covering the ground from here to Brentwood and then meeting up there was getting sillier by the minute. What was I thinking taking charge like that? I should have let Superboy decide, he probably would have come up with a better idea. Heck, even Impulse could have.  
  
"Hey!" Spoiler yelled. "Do you see that?" Spoiler pointed at the ground off to the left over by a line of trees. I didn't believe it. Could finding Robin be this easy? I slowed, looking down at the ground where she pointed.  
  
"What do you see? I'm not seeing anything!" I yelled back. Did I forget to mention that it was incredibly windy? Even with my super strength, it was hard to stay in one place. Spoiler pointed again.  
  
"Don't you see it?" She said. She sounded exasperated. "Just take us down where I say." "Fine then," I snapped, sarcasm dripping from my voice. Sarcasm was never my forte, but I made an exception for her.  
  
It's hard for me to like Spoiler. After she and Secret had that fight, I just felt like Spoiler was, I dunno, an outsider trying to mess the team up. I know I didn't have to feel that way, but sometimes you just have to let your heart be your guide. Secret is my friend and I don't like anyone to try and mess with her.  
  
"Hello, are you in there, we passed the clue I saw." Spoiler snapped.  
  
Jeez, some people. I know it must have been hard for her to come to us after what happened, but she didn't have to be such a you know what about it.  
  
I flew us down towards the base of some trees. And finally, I saw it. There, almost hidden underneath a bush, looking torn, was one of Robin's gloves. Spoiler must have pretty keen eyesight to see the glove from the height we were at.  
  
As we approached the trees I saw something that made my heart skip a beat. The area around the trees definitely showed signs of a struggle. Robin is one of the best fighters I know. He always seems to have an acute ability that lets him sense when someone tries to get the jump on him. Kinda like that comic book character, what's his name, Spiderman?  
  
But the signs of struggle didn't make me want to scream. The sight of blood on Robin's glove did.  
  
I heard Spoiler sharply inhale, and knew she must have also seen the blood.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to call the others," I said. "Its best if we get everyone together before we make any moves."  
  
"You can call the rest of Young Justice, but I'm going to take a look around before you guys mess up the scene." Spoiler growled.  
  
"Wait just a minute," I replied. "We aren't just some rank amateurs that you can push around. Batman may have asked you for your help, but you asked us for ours. Just accept that you can't do everything.  
  
Secret was right when she said that she is as worried about Robin as you are, but so are the rest of us." Saying all that seemed to surprise Spoiler into silence. I radioed the rest of YJ, and started checking out the scene. I just kept praying I wouldn't find any more blood.  
  
I realized almost immediately that there had been a bigger struggle than could be seen from above. Grass was crushed and bushes and low branches were broken. Robin must have put up a heck of a fight.  
  
I felt my heart swell with pride. He was alive, I just knew it. No way would he go down to some thugs that ambushed him. I felt a breeze and turned to see Superboy and Empress land. Even though I felt a little surge of jealousy at the sight of him holding her under the arms, I knew that my decision to put them together had been the right one.  
  
If I had put him and Spoiler together I don't think he could have refrained from picking a fight with her. Besides, Impulse and Secret made a good, if somewhat absentminded team. Secret would keep Impulse focused because of her worry for Robin and he would do his speed thing. In fact I was a little surprised that Spoiler and I found the clue first.  
  
"Ok everyone," I said, trying not to sound too pompous, "Spoiler and I found one of Robin's gloves. I want Impulse and Empress to check the surrounding area.  
  
Superboy, I would appreciate it if you would fly up and see if you can spot anything else from above. Secret, Spoiler and I will carefully go over this area for anything else we might find." Superboy flashed a smile at me.  
  
"You got it boss," he said. "Robin might be out of a job when we find him." Even though he was smiling and making a joke, I could see the worry in his eyes. He and Robin had had their tiffs, but they were still friends.  
  
I watched him intently as he flew up. After what happened on New Genesis, my hopes had risen like never before. Could Kon actually like me? Maybe even love me?  
  
I knew he was afraid after what had happened to Tana, but I knew I could make him see that I wasn't a damsel in distress. I could kick butt and take care of myself. If I did that, hopefully he would lower the barriers that had been raised at Tana'a death, and see we could be happy.  
  
"Hey Wondergirl," Spoiler said. "I think I found something." I felt my cheeks burn as I walked over to where she was standing. I had been daydreaming like a lovesick 12-year-old while Secret and Spoiler had been scouring the ground for clues.  
  
As I looked on Spoiler pushed aside the bottom of a bush to reveal a torn black patch, in a circle shape. There was gold lettering on it that formed a T and then a circle was connected to it so it looked like TO but the O was a little smaller than the T. Inside the O was the letter B.  
  
"T.O.B." I said. "What could that possibly stand for?" Spoiler and Secret looked equally as confused.  
  
"Robin must have ripped it off of one of his assailants during the fight," Secret said.  
  
"Or it could have been left here to divert our attention from the real culprits," Spoiler replied.  
  
I sighed as they glared at each other. Spoiler did a pretty good job of it too, seeing as how she was glaring through her mask. Their worry for Robin may have united them, but the animosity from their fight only 2 days before still remained.  
  
"I'll give these clues to Batman to check out," Spoiler said.  
  
Then she glanced at me. "I mean," she continued, "Batman will have the resources to find out if this is a real organization and not some decoy. I'll take the glove and the patch to the rendezvous point he gave me while you guys remain here to see if you can find anything else. I promise to contact you when I know anything."  
  
I looked at her, and frowned. She was right, none of YJ had the resources to do an in depth check to see if this patch was legit, but it still burned. I knew she was right, but I still was suspicious that she would take this and run with it, regardless of the fact that we should all work together.  
  
I couldn't read her well since she had that full facemask, but for now I would give her the benefit of the doubt. If it turns out she lied to us, we'd deal with it.  
  
"Ok," I said. "I'll ask Impulse take you where you want to go and we'll continue to search the area." Secret leaned over to me and started to whisper.  
  
"Are you sure that's safe, giving our hopes of finding Robin to her?" I paused and replied in an equally quiet voice.  
  
"Batman has ways we would never dream of that could help find Robin. For all we know, Robin is back in the Bat cave safe and sound. There is still plenty of ground to cover around here. Giving her these clues to hand over to Batman is the best way to guarantee that these leads will be checked out thoroughly."  
  
I inwardly sighed with relief as she nodded and stepped back. I didn't need Secret challenging my authority right now because of her emotions. We needed to be in synch with each other if we had any hope of finding Robin.  
  
I called everyone back and asked Impulse to take Spoiler to her destination. As Impulse scooped Spoiler up ran off, I couldn't help noticing how tense Superboy's shoulders were. I wished I could put my arms around him and tell him everything was going to be ok.  
  
I almost giggled at the thought of me being brash enough to dare to do that. But why was he SO tense. Yes this was a nerve-racking situation, but we were a team and we would find Robin. Did he know something he wasn't saying? No, that couldn't be it. Could it?  
  
Part 3: Superboy 


End file.
